


Oh Dear

by Anima Perierat (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 1 x 20 spoilers, Other, Pre-Story Canon Character Death, Ramblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Anima%20Perierat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed’s hand lifted to press his glasses back up his nose and he took a breath. His hands were covered in thick, dark blood.</p><p>
  <em>Oh dear.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Dear

_Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear_.

Ed’s hands shook terribly as he tried to open his front door, key missing the lock six times before it slipped in with a soft click. He quickly turned it and rushed inside, struggling to get his key free before he shut the door. He slid the deadbolt into place within seconds, turned the lock in his door and then leant heavily against it.

_Oh dear. Oh dear._

Ed’s hand lifted to press his glasses back up his nose and he took a breath. His hands were sticky, covered in Dougherty’s thick, dried blood. It’s all he can smell, the strong, irony tang that takes over his sense of smell; it spreads over his palette like a thick liquid, making his throat dry and his stomach curl.

 _Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear_.

Ed ran for his bathroom, barely managing to get the light on before he fell to his knees. He gripped the cold, hard porcelain of his toilet, barely managing to lean over it as his stomach refused to hold anything inside of it. Everything he’d eaten that day, bile, even a bit of blood – blood, Ed wasn’t even sure was his own – fell into the toilet.

_Oh dear, oh dear._

Ed battled to his feet, flushing the chain and leaning heavily on his sink. Glancing up, he stared into the mirror. The pale, clammy face staring back at him was not his own. His eyes were haunted, fear echoing in it. Brown blood streak his pale features, had stuck in his hair – his usual neat cut looked windswept. Locks hung here, there, everywhere; strands were sticking up all over – it looked like he’d been dragged through a hedge backwards, Ed mused.

_Oh dear. Oh dear._

Quickly, Ed unbuttoned his blood-stained shirt, dropping it to the floor. He ached to put it in the wash basket, after all, he was fond of his shirt, but it needed to go. Never leave a shred of evidence behind, don’t let anyone catch on. He knelt down to undo his boots, and then stood to toe them off, before wriggling out his jeans and underwear.

 _Oh dear_.

Stepping into the shower, Ed turned the jet of hot water on, relishing in the feeling of relaxation coursing around his muscles, muscles that were still tense with adrenaline. Ed closed his eyes, and took his glasses off, leaning over to set them on the windowsill. He kept his eyes closed, rubbing his hands over his arms and face, before he opened them. He could make out the streams of red pouring down the drain.

_Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear. Oh dear._

Ed dried himself off quickly, staring at himself in the full length mirror in his bedroom. Every single flicker of blood, every drop of saliva, everything had been removed. The only piece of evidence that remained was the body in the trunk of his car. That could be dealt with tomorrow. Ed knew that quick disposal was the key in getting away with murder... but he couldn’t handle it.

_Oh dear, oh dear._

Ed sipped the soup he’d warmed up, wincing at he swallowed. Each sip had his stomach turning, clenching, and Ed wasn’t entirely sure he had to run to the bathroom once more. He managed to stomach it, managed to eat at least half the bowl before he set it aside, curling up. Tears streamed down his face, and Ed let them flow, clenching his fists in his hair and screaming into his arms.

_Oh dear._

Ed curled up under his duvet that night, shivering. His apartment wasn’t cold, if anything, it was too warm, but fear and left-over adrenaline were coursing through his body. He couldn’t breathe properly, and Ed wondered if he were having a panic attack.

_Ohdearohdearohdearohdearohdear_

The body of Tom Dougherty was in his trunk. The massacred and mangled – and very dead – body was outside, slowly, slowly, slowly decomposing in Ed’s car. Tomorrow, he’d take it to work – was that really the best idea? – and dispose of it in the morgue. Doctor Thompkins let him use the morgue to his heart’s content. He could dissolve it there without any hassle, with any luck.

_Oh dear, oh dear. Oh dear._

Exhaustion was starting to set in Ed’s bones; he’d gotten too excited earlier, much too excited at taking someone’s life, laughing manically as he’d ended them. Sure, Dougherty had, dare Ed say, deserved it. No one who laid their hands on a woman deserved to live, especially if they laid their hands on Miss. Kringle. Maybe Ed should go to Jim – Jim liked him, Jim could help him.

_Ohdear; ohdear._

Jim wouldn’t help him; Jim was against using the G.C.P.D. to cover up murders and the like. No, no Jim wouldn’t help him.

_Oh dear._

Ed pulled the sheets up a little higher over his shoulders and let the exhaustion take over his consciousness.

_Oh dear._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a totally different style for me; this is very much just a random idea I had after binging 1.14-1.21.
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so8s8m)  
> Tumblr tag: contritum avis ao3


End file.
